


Try

by shuwashuwishuwa



Category: GMMTV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa
Summary: i see you standing there, wanting more from mei see you standing there, i’m all i’ll ever beand all i can do is...
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> (belated) happy birthday tay fic originally posted in the shrtr comm. late post because i haven’t finished the second part yet 😣

“You’re way too much of a workaholic.” New stretches on the bed, yawning. He’s almost asleep, but Tay would never let him go to bed without taking a shower first.

”That’s rich coming from you, Hin.” Tay is shirtless, white towel wrapped around his waist. He picks up the blower and starts working on drying his hair, shivering when the air hits his bare skin. “Fuck, it’s cold. Why’d you turn the AC on?”

“Hurry up with that and come cuddle with me then,” New says instead, staring appreciatively at the movement of muscles in Tay’s broad shoulders and back as he ruffles his hair, and making no move to stand up even though the bathroom is free now.

“Don’t start.” There’s a hint of an embarrassed smile in Tay’s voice, and New can’t see his face from where he is across the room, but he knows Tay is most likely rolling his eyes at him. “Shut it and go clean up. We have to be back on set in four hours.”

New hums in reply, motionless for a long moment before finally complying with the demand and getting up. There’s a six-foot gap between the foot of the bed and the dresser, but when he breathes in all he smells is Tay’s shower gel, and New has to remind himself that he’s tired, they’re _both_ tired.

They’d been filming for the sharehouse drama non-stop for the last few weeks, and while it was fun working with everyone else on this project, his schedule for his other series had also started to pick up. All the stress and 18-hour workdays were finally catching up to him.

New moves closer, softly pressing chapped lips against a bare shoulder. He smiles, pleased at Tay’s surprised shudder.

“New, what are you—“ Tay’s voice cuts off in a soft whine when cold hands grasp his waist, New burying his nose in the crook between his neck and shoulder and inhaling deeply. “Hey.”

“Happy birthday,” New mumbles into his skin, light as a feather. “I know we said it on set when it hit midnight, but.”

That was with everyone, earlier. They’ll probably celebrate later in between takes, too, because Off had been generous and indulging lately, and Gun had still wanted a party with the staff and crew, even though they’d already booked a private room later in the week for a small get-together.

This, though. This was different.

Tay wants to turn around, to say thanks or kiss the frown creasing New’s forehead away, or maybe return the embrace, _anything_.

He suddenly can’t move, arms frozen in place.

“Love you,” New whispers, and Tay can feel the wisp of eyelashes on his nape when New closes his eyes and leans his head closer. “Okay?”

They’d been trying. They _were_ trying, still. Despite the mess that was the constant and unwelcome media attention and all their hiding and flying under the radar whenever they were even in the same room.

If he had been told years ago that he would be spending his birthdays with New every year, Tay would have made a disgusted face then laughed.

“Mmm,” Tay replies, knowing better now. He unfreezes, turning off the blower and setting it back on the tabletop, defusing the situation. “Go, I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
